The Mistletoe Mission
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Though there was no mistletoe, Draco sought Harry out on his own. Mission Accomplished. Soft yaoi/shounen ai. Merry Christmas!


**The Mistletoe Mission**

**Summary: Though there was no mistletoe, Draco sought Harry out on his own. Mission Accomplished. **

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Soft yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry walked down the corridor, on his way back to the Gryffindor Dormitory. Supper was over, and the rest of his friends had already gone to bed. But Harry decided to walk around, a little gloomy on the night of Christmas Eve.

He always remembered his parents the most on Christmas. Their faces would be in his dreams, their voices in his ears when he dozed off in class. It wasn't that he was _sad, _really, just…regretful.

He saw a Ravenclaw couple snogging in the corner, and Harry passed them quickly, keeping his eyes fixated on the floor.

That was another thing.

He was incredibly lonely.

Everyone seemed to have their precious sweetheart with them on Christmas; even Ron and Hermione were spending a lot of time together. Hogwarts was filled with mistletoe and flying pink Cupids smaller than your pinkie. Most likely Fred and George's handy-work, Harry mused, as one flitted in front of his eyes, winking its tiny golden eye at him. It would have shot Harry with an arrow if there had been anyone around. But Harry was always walking by himself, watching the miniature Cupids dash by him, snickering at the empty space beside him, that should have been occupied with his one true love.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't sure if his one true love even existed. He just didn't have the grace or the charm to ask someone out…or maybe he really _was _just unlovable.

Sighing moodily to himself, he turned a corner to the main hall, stepping towards one of the flights of moving stairs. He wasn't paying attention to where his feet were going, and he ran right into someone who was turning the corner as well.

They both stumbled backwards a bit, and Harry figured it was a girl he had run into, because her body had seemed soft and slim that split second they touched. Maybe this was a chance of fate!

But when he looked up to apologize to the person, his breath caught in his throat.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going!" He hissed, brushing imaginary dust off his cloak. "Almost knocked me over!" Harry didn't say anything, he just glared at the pale Syltherin for getting his hopes up of him being a girl. Strange, though, he did rather _feel _like a girl, much to Harry surprise. He never really took the time to look at Draco, since he was always busy loathing him for being…for being, well, a Syltherin. He hated Harry without reason, too, which gave him a reason to hate back, right? He made fun of Harry's friends and mocked him for fainting around Dementors. He spoke of him as if he were a pestering bug, a thorn in his side. A troublesome bother.

But as they stood there, glaring at each other, a mere five inches between them, Harry wondered if this was all really worth it.

Draco didn't spin around and stalk off, like Harry expected him too. Instead, he just stood there as well, dumbstruck, as if he had just seen Voldemort himself.

Unconsciously, Harry looked up, just the slightest bit. He wasn't sure why he did, it was just an involuntary action, a push, forcing him to look up and see the mistletoe glistening above their heads.

Draco saw him looking up and raised his head as well, his mouth opening in a silent gasp at the tiny green leaves and two violent red berries.

They looked back down at the same time, locking eyes in steady confusion. Instead of disgust in Draco's piercing blues, there was only thoughtfulness, like he was actually contemplating…

_Kissing?! _

Harry wondered if he should have said something, anything, to take the awkwardness out of the situation so they could both walk away unscathed, but it felt like his tongue had dried up and fallen off. He couldn't talk, he couldn't even open his mouth.

He realized his hands were shaking when Draco took a brave step forward. He had never been this anxious around Draco before, never this frightened, anticipating his next move like the next eclipse. Draco had never _meant _this much to him.

Draco's eyes were closing. Harry's heart was beating wildly against his chest, the blood rushing to his cheeks. Maybe fate really _was_ on his side today, just in a different way than Harry had expected.

Harry leaned in carefully, so afraid of messing up and doing something stupid. But he didn't get a chance to anyway.

They heard footsteps approaching them from the opposite corridor, and they hurriedly turned away from each other. It was Mcgonagall, making her last rounds around the school to make sure all the students were in bed.

They didn't give each other another glance as they rushed off in their separate directions. Although, when Harry was sure he had escaped the professor, he turned around, half hoping Draco had followed him to finish their kiss

Harry shook his head, telling himself this wasn't what he thought it was. Draco hadn't be thinking, he was delirious, he had to be! Why else would he so willingly close his eyes and lean forward…

_No, no, no!_

Harry sprinted back to his dorm, where all the other boys were sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the dilemma Harry now faced.

As he lay in bed, wide awake, he thought about what had happened more clearly. They were so close…Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face, the soft panting that smelled like peppermint, adorably appropriate for Christmas Eve. He couldn't help but to wish they _had _kissed, even though in all his years at Hogwarts he hated Draco and Draco hated him. But obviously, Draco didn't hate him as much as he put off.

He didn't sleep well that night, as he kept tossing and turning in his dreams, which unsurprisingly consisted of Draco under the mistletoe.

* * *

The next morning, Ron woke him up extra early to go open presents his family had sent them. Of course the Weasleys sent presents to Harry, like they did every year. Still troubled, but determined not to show it, Harry sat with Ron and drank pumpkin juice and eggnog, which put Ron in a pretty "joyful" mood. While he unwrapped box after box of candy, Harry thought endlessly of Draco. When he really stopped to think about him, he realized just how…_beautiful _he was. You didn't see that that blonde of hair every day. It was an icy blonde, bright and blinding, like a frosted ground in the middle of a sparkling winter. His skin was pale, so much paler than Harry's, though he wasn't especially tan either. His face was sharp and angular, but still had some boyish charm. His bright blue eyes clashed wonderfully with his hair, gazing into Harry's green orbs. He remembered that one moment, that one moment where they seemed to share something, a deep, affectionate passion that passed between them without words.

They went to breakfast after that, meeting Hermione as she began to chatter on about having no homework over the Christmas holiday. Harry hardly paid attention. He kept searching the corridor, trying to spot that familiar face. But he was pushed into the Great Hall by Ron as he excitedly hurried to the food.

Harry continued to look, craning his neck around to the Slytherin table, but he could barely see over the other bouncing heads of the students. He felt weird, his eyes flitting around the tables and halls, like a girl in helpless love.

When they sat down, Fred and George started talking about something dealing with their new joke shop idea. Harry picked at his plate worriedly, scolding himself for being so paranoid. This wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing was supposed to change between the two of them. They were fire and ice, Gryffindor and Slytherin, the two enemy houses ever since Hogwarts was built. And yet, thinking about Draco gave Harry butterflies in his stomach.

Hermione read from a thick, frayed book while Ron talked to Seamus with his mouth full. What would they say if they knew the feelings Harry now harbored for Draco?

He sighed, making Hermione raise her eyebrows at him, but she said nothing. She knew something was wrong, but she also knew it was something Harry didn't want to talk about to her.

As they departed towards the library to laze around, they met again.

Harry was browsing absentmindedly around a book shelf, where books, papers and quills flew around the ceiling above his head. Another mistletoe hung above the tall shelves, floating in midair as it drifted over the innocent heads of the students lurking there.

They didn't clash into each other, like last time, they just happened to pass by and stop in surprise at seeing the other. Draco looked like he had been laughing with his friends before he saw Harry. What they were doing in the library, well…probably something to do with a prank for all the teachers, other than Snape of course.

This time, Harry wanted to make his move before they had to part ways again. There were many people in the library, and anyone could just walk right by them and see them…kissing.

They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. They were even closer than last time, their lips mere centimeters apart, quivering slightly before moving in.

But again they were interrupted.

Books on both shelves next to them practically exploded, shooting hard-back books onto their heads. Sparks flew through the air as one by one the books shot from their place on the shelf and thudded to the ground or the wall. Harry cried out in surprise and ducked down, trying to avoid the shower of thick, thousand page books.

After a few more pages flitted and danced onto the floor, a string of laugher erupted throughout the library. Harry and Draco stood up cautiously, peeking through the now empty shelf to see Fred and George with a pack of gum in their hands and their faces black with smoke and ash. They chewed a huge wad of gum each, blowing giant purple bubbles and sending deafening crashes through the entire room. The librarian came running over, furiously shooing them away, 25 points taken from Gryffindor.

Harry turned to see that Draco was already gone. Cursing under his breath, he tried to see if he could catch up with the blonde, but he was nowhere to be seen. Harry wondered if this all wasn't just a big joke to humiliate him, to prove that he was a creepy homo. Somehow, he didn't quite believe that. If this had all meant to be a joke, Draco would have done something more drastic, and not look so real and trembling when they had been so close to kissing.

But he had lost again. For the second time, something had interfered with their perfect moment, chasing Draco away.

If this was going to continue, Harry didn't know if he would hold out. He felt like he had finally found something, despite their messy past.

And damn it, he was going to get it!

* * *

That night's supper finally brought something good.

Harry was letting himself forget about Draco for now, so he could focus on having fun with his friends. He had been so busy fussing over Draco he hadn't had time to spend Christmas with Ron and Hermione. Even though he wanted nothing more than to spend Christmas with Draco as well, that could wait.

But apparently, Draco couldn't.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see who it was. He got a quick look at Draco before he lunged, attacking Harry's lips vigorously.

A loud gasp echoed through the Great Hall, while Ron nearly fell off the bench onto the floor. Hermione didn't make much of an expression except for the tiniest grin in the corner of her mouth.

Harry's eyes widened, staring at Draco's long lashes as they kissed feverously. Harry had to tilt his head up a little so he could reach Draco's lips, and he grabbed onto Draco's sleeves and tugged desperately. He didn't care that everyone was watching, he didn't care that there would be hundreds of rumors about them, he didn't care that he'd probably just lost many of his Gryffindor friends by this.

Though there was no mistletoe, Draco sought Harry out on his own. Now Harry knew it wasn't a prank. Draco meant it.

And so did he.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't updated Headboards and Hard Wood Floors yet! D: I wanted to make a Christmas story, but I've been so busy...I have another Christmas oneshot with smex in it! So I hope you look for that when I put it up!  
Thanks everyone for being so patient with me!

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster

P.S. I know the title is incredibly lame, but I am awful at coming up with names. If you have a better idea, please tell me! XD I'll be happy to change it.


End file.
